Teth-Adam (Prime Earth)
Though myth says he merely disappeared, Black Adam actually turned against the Council of Eternity and murdered all its members but Shazam — the wizard, however, managed to overpower and seal Black Adam away. 21st Century Eventually a scientist named Doctor Thaddeus Sivana unsealed Adam's tomb in the 21st Century. Enraged at his millennial imprisonment, Black Adam slaughtered the entirety of Sivana's research team, only sparing Sivana because he spoke Adam's ancient language. Sivana agreed to help Adam find the Wizard in exchange for a cure to help his dying family. Sivana brought Adam to New York City to show him how much the World had changed. Adam seemed solemn that the people of the modern era lived such sad, mundane lives without magic. Deciding to take a closer look, Adam flew down to the street level where he witnessed a protest taking place. Sivana explained that these people were protesting against a corrupt businessman who had stolen their livelihoods. Adam flew up to the businessman's office where he mercilessly dropped the man to his death. Adam saw how truly twisted the World was when instead of revering Adam for his actions, the protestors labeled him a monster and fled. Believing he had seen enough of the modern World, Adam brought Sivana into the sewers where he attempted to access the Rock of Eternity. However as soon as he tried to enter the gateway he was shocked backwards. Adam gazed into the gateway and saw the Wizard dead on the cold stone floor. He came to the realization that the Wizard had passed his powers onto a new champion who would have to die before Adam could enter the Rock once again. Sickened by the modern World, Adam concocted a plan to destroy it and replace it with a utopian society of his own design. Adam travelled to an apartment in New York owned by a particularly obese man. Adam knew that a man this lazy would harbor a strong connection to Sloth of the Seven Deadly Sins, and so used him to awaken Sloth from his imprisonment. Adam knew he would need the Sins' help to bring down society and so tasked Sivana and Sloth with finding the other Sins while Adam searched for the new champion. It didn't take long for Adam to find the new champion, as tales of his heroics in the city of Philadelphia reached far and wide. Adam attacked the new champion on sight, easily overwhelming the woefully unprepared new comer. However the champion escaped Adam's wrath by transforming into his mortal form, blending in with the crowds. Adam immediately went on a rampage through the city, knowing it would eventually draw the champion out. Adam's rampage was soon interrupted by Doctor Sivana, who had successfully gathered all even of the Deadly Sins. Adam tasked the Sins with tracking down the most rotten soul in the city and using him/her as a conduit to wreak more havoc. Adam was soon confronted by a adolescent boy named Billy Batson, who claimed to be the Wizard's new champion. Billy claimed to know about Black Adam's origin and began trying to talk Adam out of conquering the World. Not caring for Billy's words, Adam grabbed Billy by the mouth, stopping him from uttering the magic word. Before he could siphon Billy's powers Adam was hit by a garbage truck driven by Batson's foster family. Knowing he could use these children as leverage against Billy, Adam took the family hostage, promising to let them go if Billy gave him the Wizard's power. However instead of casting the spell of empowerment on Black Adam, Billy cast it on his family, gifting them all with the power of the Wizard. Four of the family's members immediately began helping civilians evacuate the battle zone, one more of the family's members battled the Seven Deadly Sins who had successfully possessed a rotten soul. This left Billy alone to confront Adam. Like before, Adam easily overwhelmed Billy. Knowing he couldn't defeat Adam in a physical fight Billy reverted back into his mortal form and convinced Adam to do the same. However Adam hadn't taken into account how long he had been in his immortal form and so as soon as he transformed into his mortal state he crumbled into dust due to his old age. With Black Adam dead the Sins fled their host and scattered into the winds. Resurrection After Adam's death, Shazam scattered his enemies' ashes in the deserts of Kahndaq so he could be one with his homeland. In the modern day Kahndaq was ruled over by an oppressive puppet of the Americans who called himself Ibac after the ancient barbarian. Seeking to free their country from oppression, an extremist rebel group known as the Sons of Adam gathered Black Adam's ashes in the hopes that he could be resurrected. After gathering Adam's ashes the rebels cast the spell to resurrect him, imbuing Adam with the power of different gods in the process, all part of the Egyptian pantheon. Adam decided to assist the rebels in liberating Kahndaq. Adam flew to the capital where he effortlessly tore through the security of the royal palace until he made his way to Ibac. Adam picked up the royal throne of Kahndaq and smashed it on Ibac, destroying the ruling body of Kahndaq. Adam then decided he would become his nation's protector once again. Doomsday Clock In the wake of several allegations that the United States Government was manufacturing Metahumans the Superman Theory arose. This theory shined light on the fact that over 90% of the World's metas were American citizens, implying that the American Government was planning to take over the World with an army of metas. All American metas were viewed with distrust and shunned by society. Seeing an opportunity to build an army of his own, Adam invited any metas to live in Kahndaq where they could be free of any prejudice. Before long Adam had amassed a variety of metas to fight for his cause including Giganta, the Creeper, and Sandstorm. Soon enough Adam saw an opportunity to make his move. The metahuman Firestorm was framed for an explosion in Moscow, causing America to condemn their metahuman population. A majority of the superhero community travelled to Mars, where the true culprit was supposedly lurking. The only superheroes left on Earth were Batman and Superman, who had been caught in the explosion; and Wonder Woman, who was addressing the United Nations in defense of the Superhero community. Black Adam attacked the United Nations Building alongside Creeper and Giganta. | Powers = * : After his resurrection Adam was no longer powered by the Wizard, instead he gained his power from six Egyptian deities- Shu, Horus, Amun, Zehuti, Aten and Mehen. Like before Adam took on these gifts by uttering the magic word "Shazam". ** : Black Adam can recover from wounds at a much faster pace then regular humans thanks to the blessings of the Gods. He once completely healed a broken jaw in a few hours after it was snapped by Ultraman. ** : Adam was blessed with the wisdom of Zehuti, Egyptian God of learning, upon his resurrection. ** : Due to the blessing of Horus Adam can resist the pull of a planet's gravity and navigate through the sky unaided by technology. ** : Black Adam was bequeathed both physical and psychological resilience by Mehen, an Egyptian snake-god. Black Adam can withstand bullets with no difficulty. ** : After his resurrection Adam was no longer fueled by the Wizard's magical abilities, but rather the light of Aten, an aspect of the Egyptian sun God Ra. *** : Black Adam can project bolts of powerful arcane lightning from any part of his body. He can also project far more powerful bolts by yelling "Shazam" and letting the transformative bolt of lightning hit the opponent rather then himself. ** : Black Adam was bequeathed hyper-speed after his resurrection by the Egyptian God of the sky Horus. ** : Upon his resurrection, Adam was imbued with the stamina of Shu, the Egyptian God of the air and light. Because of this blessing his highly advanced musculature produces almost no fatigue toxins, granting him almost limitless physical stamina during physical activity. ** : Upon resurrection, Black Adam was gifted powerful muscles by the King of the Egyptian Gods, Amun. With this power Adam is able to lift tanks with ease, crack stone, and land powerful blows on the likes of Ultraman. : Given powers by the wizard Shazam alongside his nephew, Adam was granted the magic of Shazam which allowed him to transform and make use of powerful magical abilities. ** ** : The ability to understand situations from many angles, including future and past consequences with superhuman clarity and accuracy. ** : Innate luck and divine guidance that allows finesse in actions and dealings with others. ** ** : Black Adam can generate and manipulate mystical lightning. *** : Black Adam can project bursts of lightning from his chest. ** : Intellect and wisdom are heightened to superhuman levels. This also provides great or comprehensive knowledge in many areas, including: *** *** *** ** - The ability to hover or soar at high speed through an act of sheer will. ** - As long as he remains in his empowered state he doesn't age. ** - The ability to use the transformative lightning to heal others or ones self instantly. ** - An incredible amount of willpower and inner strength that allows perseverance in overwhelming odds and seemingly unbeatable situations. ** - He was completely unharmed when a car smashed into him at full speed. He barely seemed to even notice the presence of the vehicle when it impacted him. ** ** : Using his magical knowledge, Adam was able to transform Ibac the First into stone by saying the word Aton-Mahjarr. ** : The ability to survive without sleep, food, water, or air. ** : The ability to run or fly at incredible rates of speed. ** ** ** ** : Immense demi-godly strength that allows him to lift grown men high off the ground, stop speeding cars, and smash stone. ** : The ability to access the Rock of Eternity. }} | Abilities = * : Since he lived through the time period, Adam has a rich understanding of ancient Egyptian culture. * : Adam was considered intimidating enough to be conducted in the Sinestro Corps. * : Adam rules the African nation of Kahndaq. * : Adam speaks English, ancient Egyptian, Kahndaqi and Arabic. * : Because of the nature of his powers Adam has a decent understanding of magic. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Yellow Power Ring ** *** ** | Notes = * In this incarnation of Black Adam, Adam is not given the typical powers as he is normally given. His powers do not come from multiple gods but rather all from Shazam himself. He is also not a prince upon his first meeting with Shazam, but a fugitive slave. ** However once he is resurrected he is again empowered by his Egyptian gods. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = Black Adam | Links = }} Category:Criminals Category:Formerly Deceased